marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel Vol 9 6
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** Unnamed ambassadors ** Unnamed members * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * Locations: * ** *** **** Alpha Flight Module **** Captain's Quarters **** Communications Room ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** *** **** **** ** * * Items: * * War Machine Armor * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Captain Marvel welds a panel into place on the Alpha Flight Space Station while reflecting on her tenure so far as station Commander. She flies back inside and asks Puck why he asked her to do that when one of the drones could've easily handled it. He responds that he needed her out of the way for a little bit, then leads her through a door and into a surprise party celebrating her first six months as Commander. Puck mentions that the team got her a 'present' and points to War Machine, her boyfriend, who flew in for the party. Jim and Carol enjoy a few hours alone, then discuss their relationship. They both agree to not put labels on their relationship as long as they're both happy, and just enjoy the time they have together. Aurora interrupts them , letting her know that Alpha Flight's Board of Governors have arrived. Jim wonders if their visit is about Ulysses Cain, and Carol says she's pretty sure they don't know about him yet, and she isn't going to tell them. Carol suits back up and goes to face them. The meeting with the Board of Governors starts off negatively, as they address how she handled the Satori attack compared to the Celestial Destructor's invasion. Henry Gyrich and Mentor criticize her actions, however Philippe Beaulieu commends her team, and directs the conversation toward improving Alpha Flight's effectiveness for future attacks. Carol tells them she had prior warning from the Inhumans about the Celestial attack, but refrains from telling them about Ulysses. Instead, she insists the Inhumans' new precognitive capability requires careful negotiation with the Royal Family and further testing. She also points out that some factors, such as Iron Man, don't think it's a good idea, because the precognitive visions are open to misinterpretation. During the discussion, Black Panther, who's well aware of Ulysses, remains silent. Beaulieu encourages her to learn all she can about this new capability and calls for a majority vote on the matter. The majority vote passes. After the Board departs, Captain Bar-Konn asks for a moment of her time. He informs her that the Kree tracked down Dr. Minerva, formerly of the Kree Science Academy, and she's currently on Earth. Captain Marvel questions if the Kree has spies on Earth, and Captain Bar-Konn admits that they had one, and now he's dead thanks to Dr. Minerva. The spy's last transmission was from California, and warned that Minerva is developing a biological weapon. Captain Marvel and Alpha Flight immediately depart the space station and start flying to California. She contacts Black Panther and She-Hulk to see if any of the Ultimates or A-Force are available to assist, but no one is in the area. Just as Captain Marvel and Alpha Flight reach the site, Minerva appears out of nowhere and decks Captain Marvel. Puck asks over group comms how Minerva was able to cloak herself. Hearing him, Minerva attacks his jet, ripping it in half, and letting him plummet to the ground. Aurora swoops down to catch him, while Minerva readies to attack Sasquatch's jet. Captain Marvel grabs her first, and throws her to the ground. Captain Marvel orders Aurora to start looking for the biological weapon while she holds off Minerva, but Minerva says she deployed it hours ago. All around them, civilians begin transforming into monsters. Captain Marvel orders Minerva to stop the weapon, but Minerva just laughs and says it's designed to only affect humans, so she didn't create an antidote. Claiming that she has all the data she needs, Minerva takes off, disappearing before anyone can stop her. Captain Marvel directs Alpha Flight to alert all incoming personnel and complete decontamination procedures, while she investigates an exotic radiation signal, hoping to turn it off or contain it. She discovers some type of device that's Kree technology merged with organics. She picks up tanker truck and throws it, crushing the device beneath it. Flying back to the battle site, she hopes the destruction reverses the transformation, only to find the bodies of dead, transformed civilians lying everywhere. Several hours later, Sasquatch announces the town is clear of bodies and radiation. Captain Marvel speculates that Minerva will keep working on the bio weapon to make it faster, and that she's trying to find a way to merge Kree and human genes. Due to Minerva's sophisticated cloaking technology Aurora suggests they keep their ears to the ground and wait for Minerva's next move. Enraged by the horrific deaths, Captain Marvel cuts her off, and tells her to get in touch with the Inhumans. She needs to talk to Ulysses. | Solicit = CIVIL WAR II TIE-IN! • Old friends face off as enemies in an event that will change Captain Marvel's life forever. • As war erupts, Carol finds herself at the forefront of battle. But after tragedy hits too close to home, how far will Carol go to fight for what she believes in? • This is Captain Marvel at her finest. In her toughest fight yet. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}